


Magenta Ink

by Hydrakn1ght



Series: The Romance and Sex Life of Stretto Likendo [2]
Category: UTAU
Genre: And then they clean him up with only their tongue, Blow Jobs, Canon Non-Binary Character, First Time, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Rimming, Stretto fucks Orpheus with their tentacles, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydrakn1ght/pseuds/Hydrakn1ght
Summary: Smut! Two shot!Stretto just wants to sleep with their boyfriend. Both in the literal and sexual way.Content is listed in the tags.
Relationships: Stretto Likendo/Orpheus
Series: The Romance and Sex Life of Stretto Likendo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069115





	1. Part 1

There’s nothing better than a cuddle session with your boyfriend in bed before going to bed after a long day of assholes pestering the shit out of you. At least, that’s what Stretto thought as they cuddled Orpheus close to them. They gently nuzzled the white of Orpheus hair, right close to the back of his neck.

Orpheus chuckled a little, leaning into Stretto’s touch. He was placed neatly between Stretto’s arms and their chest, rather close. However…

He shifted a little.

Stretto moaned out quietly at the feeling as Orpheus’s clothed ass rubbed against their tentacles just a little. Orpheus had suggested that Stretto sleep naked tonight, just in case if the tentacles suddenly demanded to be free. After all, there had been quite a few times recently where the tentacles ripped through their underwear, leaving them soaking and destroyed beyond belief. Always in Orpheus’ presence, curiously enough…

After hearing Stretto moan quietly, Orpheus quickly put a little bit of distance between himself and Stretto. “S-Sorry, I didn’t mean to! I was just shifting a little…”

Stretto whined quietly, making a response, “I-It’s gotten really bad, Orpheus…”

Sure enough, the tentacles were reaching towards Orpheus despite him moving a bit away.

“I-I…” Stretto looked away, blushing a little as the tentacles brought Orpheus back into place.

“Y-You what…?” Orpheus asked quietly, gulping a little in anticipation, slowly getting hard from the tentacles pulling him back into place.

“I need to be inside you, please…” Stretto looked at him desperately. “B-But I need your permission first… If you don’t want me to, I’ll just leave-“

“N-No!” Orpheus cried out, “D-Don’t leave! I… I really want you to fuck me, I… I’ve just been waiting for you to ask since I don’t want to make you uncomfortable…”

Stretto gently kissed the edge of his ear, “I promise you that you won’t ever make me uncomfortable, okay? I… I really like it when you make your desires known…”

The tentacles began to pull at Orpheus’ underwear, slowly creeping under to tease at his asshole. Orpheus moved to spin around but Stretto stopped him.

“Please stay in place? I… I promise you that you’ll like what I’m about to do. If you don’t want it, though, just say the word, okay?”

Orpheus nodded a little, blushing a brilliant red as the tentacles slowly removed his underwear, leaving him just as naked as Stretto.

One of the tentacles teased gently at his asshole, causing him to mewl quietly at the sensation. A few of the others quickly pinned Orpheus by his thighs, leaving a light pink slime trail where the tentacles touched him. The tentacles kept Orpheus close as began to breathe heavily in anticipation.

Slowly, the tentacle at his ass began to penetrate him, leaving the pink slime at the ring. He moaned out as bit by bit the tentacle started to stretch him out and lube up his insides.

“You’ll have to be patient with me, alright?” Stretto spoke quietly into Orpheus’s ear, their voice already starting to go husky with pleasure. “This is quite a bit of tentacle and I don’t want to hurt you…”

Orpheus nodded quickly, unable to speak out of nervousness and anticipation. The first bit of tentacle went in smoothly, no bigger than maybe one or two of his fingers, something he could easily take from his own experiences, masturbating to the thought of Stretto. The problem was that it was starting to get wider.

His breath hitched as the next main section of Stretto’s tentacle slid into his ass before moaning out. The slick from the first part had already coated his insides enough for the section, at least three or four fingers thick.

By now Stretto was moaning quietly out of the pleasure of Orpheus’s insides pressing against the tentacle, tightening their grip on Orpheus’s thighs. “I-I’m gonna show you m-more once I’m fully inside, okay?”

“A-Alright-” Orpheus managed to stutter out, his breathing now uneven due to the intense pleasure from the tentacle inside of him.

“T-The final section’s coming, c-can you take it?”

Orpheus nodded quickly, wondering just how far and thick one of Stretto’s tentacles.

This one was a little painful due to the sheer size of the base of Stretto’s tentacle. Orpheus had never felt such fullness before, the tentacle section now the size of an entire fist. He couldn’t help but cry out quite a bit as the base finally touched his ass. He could finally feel Stretto against him and inside him. He could feel the very tip touch the most sensitive spot.

Stretto let out a quiet groan at the feeling of Orpheus covering every single part of the tentacle. “God, y-you’re so hot when you scream…”

Orpheus blushed quite a bit at the comment and barely had any time to react or relax before a tentacle began to encircle his member. It rubbed up and down, back and forth, jerking the sheep boy off.

“A-Ah!” He mewled out, signaling for Stretto to begin moving the tentacle inside of him. There wasn’t much room to move in and out so, instead, Stretto resolved to squirm the tentacle inside. Orpheus immediately began to buck his hips, only for the tentacles to fully restrain him, causing slime to drip from his thighs and dick.

It was all too much for Orpheus, barely able to speak as he was both fucked and jerked off at the same time, drool starting to pool in his mouth and dribble over.

“I-It’s time for the cherry on top,” Stretto whispered breathily, taking their hands around to the front of Orpheus’s chest and squeezing.

The sheep boy immediately mewled out, struggling more only for the tentacles to draw him back, over and over to move him in and out a little on the tentacle within his ass. The stimulation was all too much for him to hold back.

His insides clenched down on Stretto, causing them to let out a loud moan as Orpheus promptly cummed all over himself. The white spray covered the tentacles, mixing in with the pink slime.

Witnessing this display, Stretto began to orgasm in time. The tentacles swelled up more, causing Orpheus to moan out as his already overstimulated body was touched from both the inside as out. With a sudden motion, the tentacles almost seemed to explode, covering Orpheus in pink slime down his front and from the inside. He moaned out at the cool feeling of the slime both inside him and outside him.

The two panted quietly, bathing in the afterglow. Problem was…

Stretto was still inside of him.


	2. Part 2

The two remained together intertwined, breathing heavily after such intense simulation. It took a moment before either of them said anything.

“U-Uh, I’m going to have to remove my tentacle,” Stretto spoke, a little embarrassed.

Orpheus bit his lip a little, “Um… Alright.”

Stretto slowly pulled out their tentacles from Orpheus’s ass with a squelching sound. The male whined a little at the absence before suddenly feeling all of the slime that had been injected into his insides slid out. The liquid dripped out slowly, chilling his ass with the air in the room. He shivered out of pleasure and the cold.

“I should probably go take a shower-” Orpheus began to say, ready to get up.

“No, let me clean up, alright? I’m what caused you to become such a mess after all,” Stretto quickly interrupted.

Orpheus blushed a little and nodded, going back into position. The ravenette flipped him around so that they could have better access. They took a tentative lick right around Orpheus’s waist, causing him to shiver. The taste of their slime mixed with Orpheus’s cum was strange but a welcome thing that caused their tentacles to move from their previously sluggish position.

They began to lick more, causing Orpheus to start to mewl out in pleasure. He gripped into Stretto’s hair tightly, causing them so let out a quiet cry. They quickly moved from the waist to the thighs, licking ever so close to Orpheus’s member.

“A-Ah!” Orpheus cried out, feeling as Stretto began to nibble his thighs a little, starting to leave small little hickeys. In a way, it was their way of claiming him to be theirs and no one else’s, right in a place where Orpheus wasn’t likely to show it off. It would be their little secret.

Stretto then finally moved onto Orpheus’s dick, eyeing it a little before quickly enveloping the whole thing in their mouth. They grabbed onto Orpheus’s ass for support, squeezing a little as they began to lick and suck. Orpheus gripped their hair tighter, bucking into their mouth and beginning to fuck it a little.

They let Orpheus fuck their mouth a little before pulling away, licking their lips. He whined a little and watched what they were about to do.

Quickly, they moved their mouth to Orpheus’s entrance. Though, instead of letting their tongue be normal, they slowly shapeshifted it into a long tentacle. It was much skinnier than their other tentacles and would work well for the job they wanted to do.

They flipped Orpheus onto his back, causing him to yelp a little in surprise. Their tongue lapped at his entrance before sliding in, leading to Orpheus moaning out. They explored his insides, taking care to lap away any remaining slime from his insides.

Orpheus could feel himself growing harder and harder from his ministrations, though Stretto quickly grabbed Orpheus’s dick, squeezing on it in a way that prevented him from cumming.

Orpheus whined out in protest at not being able to orgasm as Stretto finished licking out everything from inside. They retracted themself from his entrance.

“If you’re going to cum, you’re going to cum into my mouth so I can clean it up easily, okay?” Stretto explained.

Orpheus blushed quite a bit but nodded quickly. Stretto moved their mouth back onto his cock, gently rubbing until finally Orpheus came into their mouth. They did their best to swallow the load, leaving only bits of cum on their lips.

Stretto licked away the salty fluid. “Alright, there we go, all clean. Ready to sleep now?”

“Yeah, I’m pretty tired out now, to be honest…”

Stretto hugged him close, keeping their naked bodies against each other as they both closed their eyes, ready to sleep.

~~~

“U-Um… Stretto?”

“Yeah?”

“Can you um… Possibly be inside me while I sleep?”

“Alright, anything that you want, love.”

Stretto repositioned themself and entered Orpheus with a tentacle, them both letting out a quiet sigh of pleasure.


End file.
